


Story Artworks

by Sazzy260



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Just a place for me to post my artwork so you can enjoy it!





	1. Regarding Artwork

All artwork posted here belongs to me - I created it. 

However, I do not claim any images used during the production of these images.  Images belong to their rightful owner, I just used them for my own personal benefit and was kind enough to share with everyone else in the community.

 

  * I do not appreciate flame, so if you do NOT like my artwork, honestly I don't want to hear about it - You can take it to someone else.

  * I also do not appreciate stealing, so if you think you'll just copy & paste (or whatever you think you can do) and claim MY artwork as your own, you will be hurt (not literally, but hey, a girl can dream, right?)

  * If you are interested in getting a piece of artwork done for any of your stories that you've written / will be writing - You can **ALWAYS** contact me either on the comments or via E-Mail: Sarah.Patterson260@hotmail.com.



Thanks for viewing everyone and I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Late Night Confessions / Happy Marriage After

** Artwork for Late Night Confessions / Happy Marriage After **

 

** **

** **


	3. Days of Our Teenage Lives

** Days of Our Teenage Lives **

 

** **

** **

** **


	4. Tattooed On My Heart

**Tattooed On My Heart**

 

****

****

****


	5. Possible Future Stories

** Artwork for possible future stories will be posted here; these stories are not YET confirmed ! **

 

** **

** **

** **


	6. Danger and Romance Series

**Undercover / Deception Artwork - From Danger and Romance Series**

 

****

****

 


	7. The Nature of Life




	8. Mr. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't published this story (yet) but it is definitely in the works -- And just because the title says Mr. February, don't expect it to come IN February, it is just a title after all ;)

 


	9. Inner Pride




	10. Family Changes

**Artwork for Unexpected Changes / Forever Changing**

**And, an added bonus picture!**

* * *

 

****

* * *

****

* * *

****

 


End file.
